


Achievement Get

by Redfire_Dragon, Searece



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Side Quests, Struggles of limited inventory space, Try not to let your followers die, followers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfire_Dragon/pseuds/Redfire_Dragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: Jazz the Mage Thief, Dragonborn of Skyrim, is a hero beyond compare. Ya'know, when he isn't smuggling moon sugar, robbing people blind, and chasing butterflies and moonmoths.But an unusual discovery will change the path of his fate, and his life, forever.https://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/1731772.htmlProwlxJazz 11th anniversary challenge week 1Video Games





	Achievement Get

**Author's Note:**

> I have been struggling to get this done, and I am running out of time because I have _another_ fic I want to post too. It was going to be a series anyway, so the first chapter will just be shortish and chapters will come as they do.
> 
> Probably _after_ anniversary month is over.

 

It started when Jazz was clearing our an old fort. Bandits in the upper floors, along with some mage raving about some powerful relic or something, and in the deepest floors, frostbite spiders. Quite a colony really, and quite disgusting too. But in the depths, covered in webs, he found evidence of the works of magecraft. Old magic, worn but not fading. With a spell his sight clarified, finding an exquisite spell lock. He was proud to be skilled and learned enough to crack the code opening the masterfully hidden door behind it.

Here the magic was stronger, a secret study of a wizard long dead. The desk was rotten, potions turned to discolored residues and powders in their flasks, parchments worn and many crumbling to dust just from the force of his shallow venting. Useless all of it. So frustrating to find what could have been a treasure trove of spells and arcane knowledge at least a century too late. Wasted knowledge, wasted coin. He could have made quite a bit selling them to a mage or apothecary, or even added them to his collection. A mage with the knowledge and skill to make that spell lock? Even their notes would have been close to priceless. Instead time had ruined everything but a few magical trinkets and ingredients that had withstood the test of time. A total bust. He had sworn under his breath, slamming drawers shut with increasing force as he searched, making the desk collapse.

Then he saw the chest, picking the lock without much hope, but he was nothing if not thorough. Inside he found several sheets of moldering parchment and an odd crystal. The crystal looked almost like a grand soulgem, though a tad more elaborate, more lesser crystal formations coming off the base of it like a cluster of angular petals. It looked rather like quartz, probably _was_ quartz, all soulgems had a bluish hue while this one was utterly colorless. But it was glowing softly with a white light. Very odd. He turned his focus to the the parchments for answers, holding his vents. Old and worn it was hard to make anything out at all, other than useless like "was", "for", "the" and the like, he found others like "battle, "travel", "seek", and what not. Seemed promising. He used a small telekinesis spell to lift the top page without damaging the next one, sparkpulse quickening page by page as he began to piece together what it all meant.

The first part described a journey, seeking what seemed to be the same crystal that was glowing in the chest next to the notes. There were words like 'treasure' and 'key' describing it. The second part was probably just a description of the crystal, little bits of words there and there that looked like fragments of the some of the details he had noticed and others he couldn't make out. But there was a less faded patch with the bottom half one one line and about three quarters of the next, the lower half not having 'useful' words but the top looking suspiciously like "greatest treasure". The last part mentioned again that the crystal was "the Key", and, barely visible, enough bits of letters to recognize the name of an old, very dangerous, tomb.

Spark throbbing hard, Jazz lifted up the glowing crystal key delicately. At his touch tiny flashes of blue light flickered out from the glowing center to the edges, like tiny blue lightning bolts. It felt somehow right, excitement flowing through him, the promise of treasures untold, the lovely crystal warming in his touch. It appeared he had found the relic the mage from earlier had been ranting about, or perhaps the mage knew that the key was hid here that would lead him to the ancient relic. Either way Jazz knew he would either be very rich, or very _powerful_ by the end of this quest. The tiny threadlike flickers of light from the crystal seemed to agree with him as he swelled with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> The sparks in the crystal are a reference to Triboluminescence and Piezoluminescence, properties of many different crystals and Quartz possesses both. In Triboluminescence, light is produced by _breaking_ chemical bonds in a material by pulling it apart, ripping, scratching, crushing, or rubbing. In Piezoluminescence, light is produced when a material is deformed rather than broken.
> 
> If you look up "Piezoluminescence quartz" you can find some cool videos demonstrating it, see the little flashes of light away from where the contact of a drill is like tiny flashes of lightning, and then Triboluminescence where the crystal is being ground away, or if the crystal breaks. Nice big sparks can come off from that.


End file.
